After the Fire
by SonnyAngel
Summary: FIFTH chapter added...the aftermath of the "great fire" AKA the "cataclysmic event" in Port Charles. Please review!
1. A Time for Mourning

Author's Note: As those who know me know, I'm a huge GH fan. I have been for over twenty years. As I have watched throughout the years, I've often been "hit" with a story idea, mostly because I didn't like what was really happening on the show. So, when the recent fire occurred at the Port Charles Hotel, this story came to mind. I thought it was the perfect way to do away with characters I did not like…chief among them Carly. I wish I had written this sooner because where the story is going now (on the show) is driving me crazy! So, I decided once and for all to write this so I can get my frustrations out. I can make life in Port Charles, as it should be, if only in my head. So, this is set one week following the "great fire" of GH (or as Guza and Pratt called it, the "cataclysmic event"). Hope you enjoy it. And of course reviews are always welcome.

Disclaimer: This goes without saying but I guess it must be said…the ABC/Disney Corporation owns all characters of General Hospital.****

After the Fire 

A GH fan fiction 

Chapter One: A time for mourning 

It had been a week of tragedy and loss, the likes of which Port Charles had never seen. The Port Charles Hotel, which had been a fixture for almost fifty years, had burned to the ground taking with it several innocent lives. As the fire raged, firemen and volunteers worked feverishly around the clock to get as many people to safety.

In the days that followed, Port Charles citizens worked alongside each other as they sifted through the rubble looking for any signs of survivors. Soon it was time to memorialize the victims. Many funerals and memorial services were planned. The first funeral was one week after the fire.

Maxie Jones stood in front of her mirror preparing for the funeral. She still couldn't believe that Mac was dead. Suffering from severe third-degree burns, Mac had lingered in the hospital for several days before he finally passed away.

To many in Port Charles, Mac was merely the police commissioner, but to Maxie and her sister Georgie, he was "dad". Though he was not their biological father, Mac was the father they didn't have. Frisco Jones was merely a name on their birth certificate; Mac was the one who was there for them when no one else was, including their own mother, Felicia.

Maxie heard her bedroom door open. Turning around, she saw Georgie enter.

"Are you ready, Maxie? Everyone's waiting."

Maxie nodded and followed her sister downstairs.

"Can I get you something, Robin?" Monica Quartermaine asked. Robin was sitting quietly on the couch, surrounded by Bobbie, Lucas and Tony Jones.

Robin looked up and smiled at Monica. "No thank you, Dr. Quartermaine, I'm fine." Robin had been living in Paris for the past few years and had flown home as soon as she heard the news of her Uncle Mac. She had arrived just days before he passed away.

Maxie and Georgie arrived downstairs and joined them on the couch. "Where's Mom?" Georgie asked. Felicia had been in Texas caring for her grandmother when she got word of the fire and Mac's injuries.

"Felicia's plane is delayed," Bobbie informed the girls.

Maxie sighed. "It's just like Mom to wait till the last minute to come."

"Maxie, Felicia tried her best to get here earlier," Bobbie told her niece, "she had a hard time finding someone to care for Maria before she left."

"Whatever." Maxie was very bitter over her mother's constant disappearing acts. She felt that Felicia was continually making excuses to not stay home with her daughters. If it wasn't some "mystery" she was dying to solve, then it was flying off to Texas to care for Grandmother Maria. Maxie felt it made no difference what the excuse was; it was just a way for Felicia to put off being a mother.

The front door opened and Alan Quartermaine walked in followed by Kevin Collins and Lucy Coe. "The limo is here," Alan announced, somberly.

Lucy approached Robin and hugged her fiercely. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Robin," she weeped. "Mac was a good man."

Robin hugged Lucy back. "Thank you, Lucy." She pulled back and Kevin stepped forward. "Hi Kevin."

Kevin was a man who was not afraid to show his emotions. He let the tears fall as he hugged Robin. "He was my best friend," he choked back tears.

"I know, Mac always said the same thing about you," Robin told him.

Alan reminded them the car was waiting and Robin pulled on her coat. It was a crisp February morning, with snow in the forecast.

They trooped out of the house and piled into their cars. Kevin and Lucy shared a car with Alan and Monica while Robin, Maxie, Georgie, Bobbie, Tony and Lucas shared the limo. The drive was silent as each was deep in thought.

When they arrived at Queen of Angels church, Kevin took Robin's arm and escorted her into the church. The church was already filled with friends. As Robin took her seat, with Maxie and Georgie beside her, the priest took his place at the pulpit. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "on behalf of the family of Malcolm Scorpio, I want to thank you for coming today to pay your last respects." He smiled down at Robin. "Mac's niece Robin has requested that anyone who wishes to say a few words is free to do so."

All of Mac's friends stood up one at a time and spoke glowing words about him. Finally it was Robin's turn. She stepped toward the pulpit and looked out among her friends, people who had watched her grow and mature. "Before I begin," she said, "I want to thank all of you for coming today. I'm sure Uncle Mac is looking down on us and is just beaming." She paused and smiled. "He had a great smile. That's what I'm going to miss most about him…his smile."

Soon, it was time for the burial. The hearse carrying Mac's body led the long promenade to the cemetery. It was a full policeman's burial, complete with the American flag. Detective Alex Garcia, who had returned for the funeral of his former boss, bent over Robin and handed her the flag. "I'll always remember Mac as the best police commissioner I ever worked under."

After the service, Robin remained at the gravesite long after everyone had left. She ran her hand along the coffin. "Thank you, Uncle Mac," she sniffled, "thank you for always being there for me after my parents died."

There was a hand on her shoulder. Robin turned around and looked into the eyes of Sonny Corinthos. "I'm sorry for your loss, sweetheart," he whispered.

Quietly, Robin hugged him. "Thank you, Sonny," she said, almost mechanically. "I'm sorry for your loss as well." Sonny's wife Carly had also perished in the fire. "Carly and I weren't friends by any means but I'm truly sorry for her death."

"Thank you," Sonny told her, "I have to tell you, it's hard with her gone because of the kids." Sonny sighed. "I mean, Carly and I were getting a divorce so our biggest problem was making sure our Michael and Morgan felt safe and loved. With her gone, they have only me and now, there's Kristina." Alexis Davis had died in the fire alongside Carly. When her will was read, Sonny was stunned to discover that her daughter Kristina was also his. "Now that Kristina is living with me and the boys it's hard balancing all three."

At that moment, Jason Morgan arrived at the gravesite. Hesitantly, he approached them. "Hi Robin, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Robin told him. Jason and Robin had not spoken since that night on the bridge when they bid a tearful goodbye. "I'm sorry to hear about your wife," she told Jason after a short pause.

"Thanks," he said, quietly. Courtney had died saving the life of one of Port Charles' society ladies. He turned to Sonny. "We need you back at home."

Sonny nodded and turned back to Robin. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I know we haven't talked in years and I'm real sorry about that, but I want to start over. I miss you, Robin. You've always been like a little sister to me."

Robin smiled. "I missed you too, Sonny." She hugged him quickly. "Go home and take care of your kids. I'll see you soon."

Sonny and Jason turned to leave. After she was left alone, Robin sat in one of the empty seats as her cellphone chirped. The LED read "number unavailable". "Dr. Scorpio."

"Robin, hi, it's Mum," Anna Devane Scorpio greeted. Mother and daughter had been reunited a few years previously and were now living in Paris. When they got word of Mac's death, Anna had wanted to accompany Robin except she was laid up with a broken leg.

"Hi Mom, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, sweetheart," Anna replied, "how was the funeral?"

"A lot of people showed up. Mac was very loved."

"I wish I could have been there for you but it sounds like you weren't alone."

They talked for a few minutes later. After hanging up, Robin stood up to leave. She kissed her fingers and touched them on the coffin one more time. "Goodbye, Uncle Mac. I love you."

(Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.)


	2. A Time for Rebuilding

After the Fire

A GH fanfiction

Disclaimer: The ABC/Disney Corporation owns all characters of General Hospital.

Chapter Two: A Time for Rebuilding

          As Maxie stepped off the elevator and approached the ninth floor nurses' station, she could hear Audrey Hardy and her Aunt Bobbie talking.  "I'm worried about her, Bobbie," Audrey was saying, "she hasn't been herself since the fire."

          Maxie knew they were talking about her and stayed back so they couldn't see her.

          "She's been through a lot the last few days," Bobbie said to Audrey.  She paused, remembering her own loss.  "We all have."  Bobbie had just buried her daughter Carly a few days before.  Out of the corner of her eye, Bobbie saw Maxie at the nurses' station.  "Maxie?  Are you working today?"

          Maxie nodded.  "I know I wasn't scheduled," she said to Audrey, "but is it okay for me to be here?"

          Audrey smiled.  "Of course, dear, we can always use the help."

          Maxie stashed her purse and her coat in a cubbyhole and started her shift.  She spent the next few hours passing out books, talking to patients and generally lending a hand to the nurses.

          It was six o'clock when Audrey insisted she go home.  Maxie agreed reluctantly.  As she walked out of the hospital, she could see the bus approaching the stop.  Maxie hurried to the bus stop, making it just as the bus pulled to the curb.  She sank into an empty seat and closed her eyes.  Immediately, she drifted off to sleep.

          Someone was shaking her.  "Maxie!  Wake up!  We're home!"

          Maxie opened her eyes and saw Georgie peering down at her.  "What's wrong with you, Georgie?  Why are you yelling at me?"

          "You fell asleep on the bus and the driver is waiting for us to get off," Georgie told her.

          Maxie looked around.  She didn't remember falling asleep.  Grabbing her purse, she stood up and hurried off the bus.  Georgie fell into step beside her as they trudged home.

          "Are you okay, Maxie?" Georgie asked, after they had walked for half a block.

          Maxie shrugged.  Normally she could tell her sister everything but not this time.  Georgie had no idea what Maxie had been dealing with the past few weeks before the fire.  She had been helping Zander Smith elude the cops for his part in the shooting of a cop.  Maxie believed that Zander had not shot anyone so she agreed to help him escape, but she also believed it was best for him to give himself up and trust in the system.  The night of the fire, she had finally got Zander to agree to talk to Mac, but Maxie couldn't find him.  When she found out the hotel was on fire, Maxie's first thoughts were of Zander.  _'What if he couldn't get out in time?'_

          When the victim list was made, Zander's name was first on the list and it broke Maxie's heart.  She felt guilty knowing she was the last person to see him alive.

          "I'm fine, Georgie."

          Georgie wasn't dumb.  In fact, she was one of the smartest girls in her class.  She knew her sister, she knew her better than anyone, and she knew that Maxie was anything _but _fine.

          What she didn't know was how to get Maxie to confide in her so she could help.  For most of their lives, Maxie and Georgie were as close as two sisters could be.  They told each other everything.  Growing up basically without their parents around them, they had learned to rely on each other.  That had begun to change in the past year when they started fighting over their life choices, mostly having to do with boys.

          "Is it about Mom?" Georgie asked finally.  When Felicia finally arrived home everyone, except Maxie, had greeted her warmly.

          Maxie rolled her eyes.  "I don't care about mom, Georgie," she scoffed.  "She hasn't cared enough about us for the past year so why should I care about mom?"

          Georgie didn't say anything.  She got tired of defending their mother to Maxie because she knew that nothing she said would change her mind.  She knew as well as Maxie that Felicia hadn't been the most reliable parent but she was still their mother.  _Why couldn't Maxie feel the same way?_

----

          Elizabeth was busy clearing a table after the dinner rush at Kelly's.  She looked up as Emily and Lucky walked in.  Seeing the exhaustion on Em's face, Liz guessed that they had come from General Hospital.  "Hi, any word on Nikolas?" she asked, as they hung up their coats and sat at an empty clean table.

          Lucky sighed.  Nikolas had sustained many injuries from being trapped under fallen debris in the fire, one of which was a broken back.  "The same," Lucky told Liz, "Nikolas can't feel anything from the waist down."

          Elizabeth sat down opposite Emily and took her hand.  "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?  Do you want anything to eat?  Or drink?"

          Emily smiled wistfully.  "I could really go for one of your famous brownies right now."

          Elizabeth stood up.  "Well, it just so happens that I have some right now," she announced, walking behind the counter.  "I decided to make a batch today and give them out to my special customers and I have a few left over."  She brought out a box and carried it to the table.

          Emily took one out and bit into it.  "Mm, delicious as ever."

          Elizabeth knew her friend well enough to hear something was missing in her voice.  _Joy_.  Lucky heard it too and patted Emily's back.  "Maybe I should take you home," he suggested, "you need to get some rest."

          "I'm fine, you guys," Emily insisted.  "Besides, I don't want to go back to Windemere right now.  It's too big and empty without Nikolas."

          "What about the Quartermaine's?"

          Emily agreed and Lucky retrieved her coat from the coat-rack.  They bid Elizabeth goodbye and left the diner.  Elizabeth decided to close early for the night.  Bobbie would understand considering the fact that Elizabeth was pregnant and needed to take care of her unborn baby.  After locking the door, she picked up the dirty dishes and carried them into the kitchen, turning off the light to the dining room on her way.

----

          Maxie lay across her bed pretending to sleep when she heard her mother's voice.  "Maxie?  Can I come in?"  Felicia called out before opening the door.  She spotted her daughter and tiptoed in.  She laid down the mail she was carrying on the nightstand and sat on the bed.  "Honey, I know you're not asleep.  You used to pull that trick on me all the time when you were little."

          Maxie sighed and sat up.  "What do you want, Mother?" she asked, with more than a little irritation in her voice.

          Felicia frowned at her daughter.  "You know, Maxie, I'm getting a little irritated by your attitude these days."

          Maxie avoided her mother's gaze.  She knew Felicia wanted to talk.  Her eyes came upon the nightstand by her bed.  "Is this for me?" she asked, picking up the stack.

          "Yes, a couple of college applications and there's also something personal in there for you," Felicia replied.  "There's no return address."

          Maxie laid the envelopes from the colleges aside and looked at the envelope with just her name and address.  There was no postmark on it.  Curious, she flipped it over and tore the flap open.  As she read the note, her eyes grew wide.  Looking up at her mother, her eyes were wild.  "When did this come?  Today?"

          Felicia took the envelope from Maxie and looked at it.  "I don't know sweetheart," she said, "it was downstairs but I don't know when it came.  Who is it from?"

          Maxie took the envelope back.  She shook her head.  "Just a friend."  She rushed out of her room and ran down the stairs.  Grabbing her coat from the rack, she let herself out the door.  When she was safely out of sight of her family, Maxie opened the letter and began reading again:

_Dear Maxie,_

_By the time you get this, I'll be gone.  I want to thank you for being there for me when I needed you.  I really appreciate everything you did for me.  You were a friend to me when I had none and I will always be grateful to you for that._

_I hope your life brings you happiness, Maxie, because you deserve it.  Don't let anyone tell you differently._

_Your friend,_

_Zander_

_Zander.  _Maxie beamed.  Zander was alive!  He made it out of the hotel and he survived.  Clutching the letter, Maxie opened her arms and twirled around in the newly falling snow, laughing for the first time in a week.

(Hope you like it.  Please review.  To my reviewers, I'm sorry to upset you over certain deaths in this story.  It was hard for me to "kill" Mac but I thought it would help the story, besides, it brought Robin home and that thrills me.)


	3. Moving On

**After the Fire**

****

**A General Hospital fan-fiction**

****

**Chapter Three: Moving On**

**The weeks passed quickly in the Scorpio house. Shortly after Mac's funeral, Maxie and Georgie resumed school just in time for mid-term finals.**

**It was a balmy Friday afternoon as Georgie entered the house with Dillon following behind. "Hello? Anyone home?" With no response, she turned to Dillon and smiled. "We have the whole house to ourselves."**

**"Cool, 'cause I have my _Nickelback _CD," Dillon said, walking past her and heading for the stereo. He opened the CD tray and the LED screen lit up. He fished his Walkman out of his backpack and took out his CD. Popping it in the CD player, he hit the fast-forward button until "Feelin' Way Too Damn Good" wafted out of the speakers.**

**"Listening to music isn't exactly what I had in mind, Dillon," Georgie told him as he bopped his head to the music.**

**Dillon paused. "Well, what did you want to do?"**

**Georgie did her best impression of a seductive smile. "Come here and find out," she told him.**

**They ended up on the couch making out until they heard someone coming down the stairs. "Who's home?" Robin called. She froze when she saw Georgie and Dillon on the couch. She had a flashback to a time when she had been caught in the same situation with Stone. She noticed Georgie's shirt was half-unbuttoned and her hair was mussed. "I thought I heard someone come in," she said.**

**Dillon sprang to his feet as fast as he could. "Uh, uh, I'm sorry, I'll leave now so you don't have to throw me out."**

**Robin stopped him. "Dillon, you don't have to go," she assured him. "Believe me, I know this is an awkward situation. It hasn't been that long since I was your age." She paused. She had news for Georgie, and Maxie as well, but wasn't sure how to tell them. "Is Maxie going to be home soon?"**

**"She went to the hospital," Georgie told her, "did you need her?"**

**Robin sat on the couch, with one leg tucked under. "I actually need to talk to both of you," she started. "I have some news."**

**Dillon sensed the urgency in her voice and turned to Georgie. "I'm going to let you guys talk," he said. He removed his CD from the player and slipped it back into his Walkman.**

**Georgie walked him to the door. He quickly kissed her goodbye as he left the house. She watched him walk away from the house before closing the door and rejoining Robin in the living room.**

**She flopped down onto the couch next to Robin. "So, what's going on?" she asked, "can you tell me now or do I have to wait until Maxie comes home."**

**Robin paused before answering. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you now. Maybe you can help me break the news to Maxie, she's going to take this hard."**

**Georgie's curiosity was definitely piqued. "What is it, Robin? This sounds serious."**

**"Felicia left today to go back to Texas," Robin told her, "she got a call this morning: Maria had a stroke."**

**Georgie's jaw dropped. "Oh, my God." Tears welling up, Georgie fought to keep them in. "Is she going to die?" she whispered.**

**Robin drew her arms around the girl and tried to comfort her. "I don't know, sweetie," she said, rubbing Georgie's back. "Felicia said she'd call as soon as she got word."**

**"Are we going to supposed to go with her?" Georgie wanted to know. She didn't want to leave Port Charles.**

**Robin pulled back. "That's the other news," she said. "Felicia and I talked. She thinks it's best that you and Maxie finish school so I'm going to stay in town with you."**

**"Don't you have to go back to Paris?"**

**Robin shook her head. "I called my advisor today. I was supposed to start my residency in a few weeks but I'm going to postpone it for now. Just until I know how long Felicia will be gone."**

**--------**

**Sonny walked into the penthouse. "Hello? Anyone home?" he called when he saw the living room empty.**

**Leticia walked out of the kitchen with Kristina on her hip. Kristina's head lay limply on Leticia's shoulder. "Hi, Mr. Corinthos, I'm glad you're home. Kristina's sick."**

**Sonny touched Kristina's forehead. It was warm. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, concerned.**

**"She's been crying and holding her ear," Leticia told him, as she handed the child to him. "I gave her some childrens' Motrin and called the doctor. He can see her tomorrow at 9:30 in the morning."**

**Sonny nodded. "Thanks, I appreciate it, Leticia." He soothed Kristina's hair as she cuddled close to him. "How you feeling, little girl?" he murmured. "Is your ear hurting you?"**

**As he sat down on the couch, he turned back to Leticia. "Where are Michael and Morgan?"**

**"Morgan is sleeping upstairs and Michael wanted to go to Bobbie's," Leticia informed him. "I figured you wouldn't mind as long as he took one of the bodyguards." She paused. "Was that okay?"**

**Sonny nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." Sonny knew that Michael had been having a hard time adjusting to life after Carly's death so Sonny was trying to accommodate him as best he could. He knew it was good for Michael to spend time with Bobbie. He figured it made the boy feel closer to his mother by spending time with his grandmother.**

**As Leticia went upstairs to check on Morgan, Sonny sat back on the couch and held Kristina close to his chest. He had relished the past few weeks since he found out he was her father. He was only sorry that it took Alexis' death to find out the truth.**

**Kristina whined against his chest but Sonny's constant soothing touch and gentle murmurs calmed her and soon she was asleep. He stood up as quietly as he could and carried her upstairs. After laying her down in her bed, he returned to the living room.**

**--------**

**Michael wandered through Bobbie's brownstone. He found his grandmother in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Hi, grandma, what are you making?"**

**"Lasagna," Bobbie answered. "Are you hungry?"**

**Michael nodded, even though he wasn't hungry at all. He had a lot of things on his eight-year-old mind and dinner was not one of them. Fingering an oven mitt that Bobbie laid on the counter, Michael was deep in thought. Bobbie noticed and asked him, "penny for your thoughts?"**

**"What?" Michael was confused.**

**Bobbie laughed. "That's an old saying for 'what's on your mind?'" she told him.**

**"Oh." He was still confused.**

**"Anyway, do you want to talk, Michael?" Bobbie continued, leading him out of the kitchen into the dining room.**

**Michael sat at the table and looked at his hands. "I miss my mom," he whispered.**

**Tears sprang to Bobbie's eyes. "Oh, Michael, I know you do. I miss your mom too." She reached over the table and wrapped her arms around him.**

**Michael's voice was small in her arms. "Do you think he knows?"**

**Bobbie pulled back slightly. "Do I think who knows what?"**

**"My dad…AJ…do you think he knows my mom is dead?"**

**Bobbie blinked. She had no idea Michael was thinking of AJ. "I don't know, sweetheart," she told him honestly, "AJ left town a few months ago. He may not know." She paused. "Why do you ask?"**

**Michael shrugged. "I just thought maybe I could see him."**

**Bobbie reacted. "Michael, have you talked your dad about this?" She knew that AJ was not one of Sonny's favorite subjects.**

**Michael shook his head. "He's been busy lately, with Morgan and Kristina."**

**"Honey, I'm sure if you let him, he'd talk to you about AJ."**

**"But Daddy hates AJ," Michael reminded her.**

**"He doesn't exactly _hate_ him, Michael," Bobbie tried to clarify, "it's just that Sonny and AJ don't see eye-to-eye all the time, especially when it comes to you." She paused. "But you know that he's always told you that if you wanted to see AJ, he'd totally understand and be there for you."**

**Michael nodded. He stood up and kissed Bobbie on the cheek. "Thanks, grandma, I'm tired now. I don't want to eat anything. I just want to go upstairs to bed, okay?"**

**Bobbie nodded as he left the room. She stood up and walked to the fireplace. She traced a picture of Carly with her finger. "Oh, sweetheart, I wish you were here," she whispered. "Michael needs you so much…and so do I." Just then, the oven timer chimed. She went into the kitchen to retrieve her lasagna before it burned.**

**To be continued…**

**(A/N: OMG, I don't believe it. I was actually _nice_ to Carly's memory! Wow, I didn't know I had it in me. LOL. But really, when you think about it, it's not Carly I was nice to, but her loved ones, Michael and Bobbie, so don't worry, I haven't gone soft. I still can't stand Carly and I'm very glad I "killed" her in this story. No offense to any Carly fan who may be reading.**

**As for Alexis, I didn't want to "kill" her but I wanted to make sure Sonny got custody of Kristina without any trouble and I knew I could only do that realistically if Alexis was out of the picture. Sorry to all the "Sexis" fans. Forgive me? Please?**

**Anyway, now that you've read this chapter, and enjoyed it too, _please_ review!)**


	4. Family Matters

**After the Fire**

****

**A General Hospital fan-fiction**

****

**Chapter Four: Family Matters**

****

** Bobbie and Michael arrived at the penthouse at 7:30 am. "Sweetie, why don't you go put your bag in your room?" Bobbie suggested as she laid her purse on the table by the door. Michael nodded and went upstairs.**

** Sonny walked out of the kitchen and was surprised to see her. "Bobbie, I didn't expect you this early."**

** "Hi Sonny," she said with a smile. "I have an early shift today."**

** Sonny nodded, casting a glance toward the stairs. "Is Michael upstairs?"**

** "Yeah, he took his bag upstairs." Bobbie paused, unsure of how to approach him with a subject she knew he would not like.**

** Sonny sensed her apprehension. "Would you like to sit down, Bobbie?" he asked, gesturing her toward the chair opposite the sofa.**

** Bobbie sighed as she sat down. "I don't quite know how to say this, Sonny," she began, "so I'm going to just be blunt." She took a breath. "Michael has been asking about AJ."**

** Sonny blinked. He was surprised. Michael hadn't given him any indication of what he had been thinking. "What has he been saying?" Sonny asked, genuinely concerned.**

** "Well, not much right now," Bobbie answered, "he wanted to know if AJ knew that Carly was dead."**

** Sonny sighed. "Did he say if he wanted to see him?"**

** Bobbie nodded. "He's afraid to say something to you," she confided.**

** Sonny was taken aback. "What? Why? He knows that if he wanted to see AJ on his own, I would be okay with it."**

** "But he also knows how much you hate AJ, Sonny," Bobbie reminded him. "I tried to tell him that you don't _hate_ AJ so much as you don't get along, but, well, I'm not sure if he believed me."**

** Sonny nodded. "Yeah, I don't know if I would either," Sonny admitted. "Thank you for telling me this, Bobbie."**

** "No problem." She looked at her watch. "Listen, I've got to go now or I'm going to be late for work," she added, as she stood up.**

** Sonny stood and walked her to the door. "Michael! Your grandma's leaving."**

** Michael appeared at the landing of the stairs. Sonny knew he had been listening to them but didn't say anything. Running down the rest of the stairs, Michael hurried over to hug Bobbie. "Bye, Grandma."**

** Bobbie hugged him back. "Bye, sweetie, remember what I told you, okay?" Michael nodded. Sonny opened the door for her and she headed toward the elevator. "I love you. Kiss Morgan for me, okay?"**

** Sonny closed the door and turned to Michael. "Are you hungry, buddy?"**

** Michael shook his head. "Grandma made pancakes and bacon."**

** "Sounds delicious," Sonny said, distracted. He put his hand on Michael's shoulder and led him to the sofa. "Sit down here, Michael," he said quietly. "I want to talk to you." When Michael was seated, Sonny began, "Mike, I'm not going to talk to you like you're a little kid, okay? I know that you're going through a hard time since your mom's death and I want to help you." He paused, waiting for Michael to respond but he merely looked down at his hands. "Bobbie tells me you've been asking about AJ."**

** Michael looked up, stricken. "I didn't mean to, daddy."**

** "Michael, you didn't do anything wrong," Sonny assured him, pulling him into a hug. "I don't want you to _ever _think that, okay?" When Michael nodded, Sonny pulled back. "I'm here to help you, okay? But I can't do that if you don't talk to me. We're family, Michael, we have to stick together." He paused to let Michael reflect on his words. "So, now do you think you're ready to talk now?"**

** Michael nodded again. He looked back down at his hands. "I was just thinking of my mom," he began. "I miss her."**

** Sonny hugged him again. "I know you do, buddy. I'm sure your mom misses you too."**

** "You think so?"**

** "I know so," Sonny told him emphatically.**

**--------**

** It was 3:00 pm when Robin laid the cordless phone on the base and sighed. She just got off with her advisor in Paris who informed her of a problem concerning her leave of absence. If she didn't return to Paris now to start her residency, she'd have to wait two years to continue.**

** As she was replaying her phone conversation in her head, Maxie and Georgie walked in the front door. It wasn't until they called her three times when she snapped back to reality.**

** "I'm sorry, girls," she apologized.**

** "What were you thinking about?" Maxie asked.**

** Robin waved her hand dismissively. "It's not important."**

** "Did mom call today?" Georgie wondered.**

** Robin shook her head. "She'll probably call tonight when you're both home." She settled down on the sofa and picked up her novel. "So, at the risk of sounding like your mother, how was school?"**

** The girls laughed. "You did that _so_ well, Robin," Georgie teased, as she flopped onto the sofa.**

** Robin threw a pillow at the younger girl. "Shut up!" she laughed. "I was just asking."**

** "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," Georgie grinned. "That was really lame, Robin. It reminded me of the first time Mom left town and Mac was left in charge."**

** Silence descended the room as each of them remembered Mac. Finally, Robin spoke. "Yeah, I remember when he first became my guardian," she said quietly. "He was so serious all the time. He kept wanting to talk to me about everything." She chuckled. "But after awhile, he kind of loosened up. _Kind of._"**

** Maxie smiled. "Yeah, Mac could never _totally_ loosen up. He always said he worried about us too much to loosen up."**

** The three girls laughed as they remembered various times throughout the years in which Mac would blow certain situations out of proportion. Like the times he caught one of them making out with a boy in the living room. "Oh, my God, he scared Stone so bad one day," Robin revealed. "I thought I would never get him back in the house after that."**

** Their laughter died down as they each remembered the reasons behind Mac's over-protectiveness. He loved them all dearly, as if they were his own daughters and he would do anything to keep them safe.**

**--------**

**To be continued…**

****

**A/N: okay, I know this chapter sucks and it's too short, but please review anyway. I can't seem to convey what I want to convey so after I upload this chapter I may end up deleting it. Anyway, let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome.**


	5. Alcazar's Return

After the Fire

A General Hospital fan-fiction

Chapter Five: Alcazar's Return

_Somewhere off the coast of South America_

Lorenzo Alcazar set his jaw as he looked out the window of his stateroom. Three months had passed since the fire that claimed the life of the woman he loved. He had left town shortly after Carly's funeral but found he was unable to forget his pain. Her memory haunted him. Haunted him so much that a fury built up within him. A fury that was directed at the man whom he felt was responsible for Carly's death…Sonny Corinthos.

Lorenzo looked up as his right-hand man walked into his stateroom on his yacht. "The gentleman has arrived," he informed his boss.

Lorenzo nodded. "Show him in." He folded his tall frame into a seat to await his visitor. He smiled as AJ Quartermaine was led into the room.

AJ reacted when he spotted Lorenzo. "Alcazar," he said. "I thought you were dead."

Lorenzo grinned. "Have a seat, Mr. Quartermaine," he said, gesturing to the seat opposite himself. "I think I can alleviate your confusion."

AJ sat down and looked around the room. Decorated in greens and blacks, the furniture was imposing, imposing and a little intimidating. He wiped his hands on his pants before resting them on each arm of the chair. "What am I doing here?" he asked.

"First, allow me to introduce myself," Lorenzo announced, leaning forward and extending his hand. "My name is Lorenzo Alcazar, Luis was my older brother."

AJ shook his hand. "Luis' brother, huh?" he began, "well, that explains why you look like him." He dropped his hand and leaned back. "Now all that leaves is why I'm here."

Lorenzo laughed. "You cut to the chase, Mr. Quartermaine," he said, "I like that." He paused briefly before continuing. "I understand you are the biological father of Carly Corinthos' son, Michael."

AJ lifted his eyebrows. "Michael? What do you know about my son?"

"_Your_ son?" Lorenzo quipped. "I was under the impression that he was Sonny Corinthos' son."

AJ rolled his eyes. "That's what Carly wants Michael to think," he said, "it's her little fantasy."

Lorenzo realized that AJ had no idea of Carly's demise. "Mr. Quartermaine, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your ex-wife is dead."

AJ's jaw dropped. He was stunned. "What? When?"

Lorenzo nodded. "I had a feeling you didn't know," he said, "it was about three months ago. The Port Charles Hotel burned to the ground. Carly was trapped in an elevator."

"I didn't know," AJ revealed. "When I left Port Charles, I didn't stay in touch with anyone." He paused. "Michael's okay, right?"

"Michael's fine," Lorenzo told him, "he wasn't at the hotel."

AJ relaxed, relieved at the news. "Is this why I was brought here, to talk about Carly and Michael?" He was skeptical of Alcazar's motives.

"I would have thought you'd be worried about your son, Mr. Quartermaine," Lorenzo pointed out. "I thought I'd do you a favor."

AJ was suspicious. "What kind of favor?"

"I'm going to help you get custody of your son."

--------

_Back in Port Charles...at Sonny's penthouse_

Sonny walked out of the kitchen carrying a big bowl of spaghetti. "Okay, whose hungry?"

Michael was the only one to answer verbally. "Alright, I love spaghetti!"

Mike laughed and turned to Kristina. "What about you, little girl? Do you like spaghetti?"

Kristina nodded, her eyes bright. "Uh-huh."

Sonny set the bowl on the table. "Okay, let's have some plates," he said, clapping his hands together.

Once everyone's plates were full, Sonny seated himself at the head of the table and turned to Michael. "Michael, can you say grace?"

"Dear God, please bless this food we are about to eat. Amen."

"Amen," Sonny and Mike reiterated. As they started to eat, there was a knock on the door. Johnny stuck his head in. "Sam McCall is here to see you, sir."

Sonny stood up. "Yeah, let her in."

Sam walked in and smiled at Sonny. "Hi, Sonny," she began, noticing everyone at the table. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time."

Sonny shook his head. "No, it's okay," he told her, leading her to the sofa. "What brings you here?"

"Well, this will be very short because I don't want to interrupt your dinner too long," she began, as she sat down next to him, "but I just wanted to let you know Jax and I are getting married."

"Really? When did this happen?" Sonny asked.

"Today, he asked me today." Sam paused. "There's more, Sonny," she continued, "I'm pregnant. I just wanted to tell you before you found out. It's not your baby."

"And you know this how?"

"I knew we were together at the time of the fire but you also know that I was with Jax too," Sam explained, "that was the night we got back together. And I admit when I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know if you or he were the father so I had a blood test."

"A blood test?" Sonny's eyebrows shot up. "How does that prove that I'm not the father?"

"Because we used your medical records from the last time you were shot," Sam explained. "You and Jax have different blood types. He's AB and you're O . I'm an A."

"And the baby?"

"Matches Jax's exactly. Dr. Meadows says that there's no way that you could be the father," Sam assured him.

Sonny sighed. "Well, that's it then. Thanks for coming to me," he told her. "I have to admit that if I had found out you were pregnant, I would have assumed I was the father and you were keeping it from me. I'm happy to know that I can trust you. Like always."

Sam grinned at him. "Yeah, like always. You were good to me, Sonny. I will remember our time together as only happy times."

Sonny grinned back. "Me too." They stood up. Sonny looked over at the others. "You want to stay for dinner? There's plenty."

Sam shook her head as she walked toward the door. "No, I'm meeting Jax at Kelly's in a few minutes. Thanks anyway." She waved at Mike and the kids. "Bye everyone, you can have Sonny back now."

Once Sam was gone, Sonny rejoined the others at the table. "Okay, how's the spaghetti?" The sight of Michael and Kristina's spaghetti-covered faces met him.

A/N: Hey, sorry this chapter took so long. I hope you like it.


End file.
